


safety in my sister's arms

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both thought the other was dead but now they are standing in front of each other, grown and alive, but still hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety in my sister's arms

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing more that I want out of the end of this series than these two sisters meeting again. Ugh, they make my heart hurt. So I wrote a little ficlet. This is my first time writing ASOIAF at all.

"I thought you were dead."

( _An accusation_ )

"I thought _you_ were dead."

( _A relief_ )

They stand away from each other and stare as they commit new, older faces to memory ( _Sansa the spitting image of their lady mother, Arya just like a female Jon_ ). The sobs threatening to escape Sansa nearly choking her and the hard lines on Arya's face softening.

In the next moment, they are reaching for each other, colliding and grasping, more akin to a tackle than a hug, crushing the air out of their lungs. They need the contact to make sure the other is real, that they are no longer alone.

"I didn't-" Sansa tries to speak, "I wasn't-"

She breathes out quietly next to her little sister's ear, " _Arya._ "

Arya says nothing, just clasps onto her tighter. If Sansa starts to cry, tears falling from her face onto Arya's, and if Arya's grasp on her tightens to a near painful grip, neither lets it be known. They were together once more, grown and alive, despite being broken, but they fit back together perfectly ( _Starks in Winterfell once again_ ).

It is the first time either has felt safe in a long time.


End file.
